texprepfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Cycle Diorama
Daisy Garcia, Erik Flores, Cesar Monsivais, Christian Rosas, Alexis Madrigal, Rosa Munoz, Santiago Diaz, Oscar Hernandez, Emmanuel Cortes Diorama Group The Summary Report The main goal for building the diorama is to demonstrate a watershed and its factors affecting it (like pollution). The watershed is going to be built on a cart that’s 3.5 ft. x 2 ft. x 2.5 ft. and going to have a mountain rage, waterfall, a building, and river. The water is going to flow down from the mountains to infiltrate and seep down to the groundwater. The mountains are going to be made of air dry clay, Exacto knife, Styrofoam, and paint. They are going to be molded on top of the Styrofoam then it will be painted brown. The pump is going to be inside the water, and it was tested before starting. The pump didn’t wok the first time but it was a problem with the outlet other than that the pump did work. So the going to be a pump at the bottom of the container that’s going to be circulating around the building and it’s going to be flowing through a tube with pipes that will go inside the dirt to support it. There will be different layers of soil that will be under a plastic layer that will let water pass through from the top to the bottom. The water is going to come from the bucket that is going to be pumped up to the mountains and flow down and circulate around the watershed. We are going to use food coloring to represent pollution that is created by us. All together this will create the diorama that will represent the watershed that out group is building. Supplies: Ø (5)Moss boulders Ø Cement bag Ø Brown sand Ø Chisel Ø Hammer Ø Trowel Ø Rubber container Ø Water pump Ø Clear PVC. pipe Ø 1 container of tinsel Ø Wood Ø Electrical Tape Ø Hot glue gun Ø Glue sticks Ø Pipe cleaners Ø Artificial grass Ø Plywood (2. 1/2FT., 3.1/2- almost 42in.) Ø Scissors Ø Stone chain saw Ø Adult supervision Ø Water Ø Pop sickles sticks Ø Shovel Ø Blue River rock(10) Ø Broom Ø Paper Ø Pencil Ø Camera Ø Measuring Tape Ø Sharpie Marker Ø Rolling cart(3.1/2ft.,2ft.,2.1/2ft) Ø Food Coloring Procedures: 1. Get a container to mix the cement, and gather supplies. 2. Mix the brown sand with cement and add water and mix. 3. Continue to mix until the final color of the cement is gray. 4. Get parent permission to use stone cutting chain saw. 5. Cut the moss boulders into the perfect size using the stone cutting chain saw. 6. Add cement to the boulders and paste into place. 7. Use largest moss boulder, and drill a small hole right through the center. 8. Run the clear PVC pipe through the middle of the stone. 9. Connect one end of the PVC pipe to the water pump. 10. Allow the project to dry for 3 hours until everything is no longer wet. 11. Connect the pump to an electrical outlet. 12. Get the piece of plywood and staple the fake grass onto the plywood. 13. Make a hole big enough to place the waterfall using the chainsaw. 14. Add extra support to the plywood to support the waterfall. 15. Nail the plywood onto the rolling cart. 16. Add artificial grass onto the cart then decorate it. 17. Make a model of the UNTD campus buildings. 18. Paste everything onto the plywood. 19. Assemble the cart. 20. Plug the water pump into an electrical outlet. Results: The pollution (represented by food coloring) affected the water in the environment. The water was no longer usable and the “animals” slowly started to “die” off. The things that the diorama showed us was that we could manage our waste more effectively if we recycle and stop polluting into the watersheds that contain our drinking water. Some ways we could stop pollution is if we make less pollutant energy sources that do not harm the environment, recycle, and getting the community to work together to clean up the environment for a better place to live in.